


What Goes up...

by Orithain



Series: Tulips [17]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Vic and Mac get stuck in an elevator. A glass one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 2000.

It had been a while since they were able to get some time to themselves to go out and just have fun. When Allegra wasn't around -- with Nathan! -- Katey was dropping off her kids for Vic and Mac to babysit them -- "They just adore you two."

Tonight they'd been determined to go out for dinner together, so they'd furtively made reservations at the 360 and sneaked out of the house while Allegra was out, leaving a note so she wouldn't worry. Of course, nothing could ever be simple in their lives, not even a little thing like dinner.

"I do not believe this," Vic groaned, banging his head against the glass side of the elevator in frustration. "We're stuck in the damned elevator! Halfway up the CN Tower!"

"And we haven't even had dinner yet," Mac mourned, earning himself a dirty look from his irritated lover.

"Mac, we. Are. Stuck. In an Elevator! Forget dinner. Geez, we're God knows how high up in the air, in a little glass cage, and you're worried about missing our reservations?"

"Could be worse," Mac replied calmly. "We could be stuck in here with other people. That would be cramped."

Vic groaned and sank down onto the floor, conceding defeat. "Fine, this is wonderful. I've always wondered how it felt to be a goldfish."

Mac chuckled, settling down beside the older man. "Think of it this way: We're alone together, cut off from the outside world, fantastic view, no one to interrupt us..." He worked a hand under Vic's shirt to toy with the nipple ring, lightly flicking the bar bearing his initial.

Vic snorted. "In plain view of half of Toronto should anyone care to point a telephoto lens or pair of binoculars in this direction. Damn it, Mac!" His protest trailed off into a moan as Mac teased his nipples, making him squirm and whimper as he remembered the times Mac had made him come with nothing more than that touch. He turned into Mac's body, curling around him, and his mouth latched onto Mac's throat.

Mac laughed, loving how quickly Vic roused when he touched him, and he continued to play with Vic's nipples, wishing for a moment that he could imagine how this felt to him. His own nipples were nowhere near as sensitive, though he certainly enjoyed it when Vic paid attention to them. Then again, he loved having Vic's mouth on him anywhere.

He looked around, seeing nothing but open sky around them, and decided that he had to have Vic. He only hoped the damned elevator didn't start up again in the middle of things! He'd have to make sure that this was really a quickie.

That in mind, he unfastened Vic's shirt and latched onto the pierced nipple, laving the hard bud with his tongue. He stroked his lover's body, tracing the taut belly and down lower, petting the rigid length pressing against his thigh, then snaked a hand under the dress pants to cup his ass.

Vic moaned, spreading his legs as Mac touched him, not caring if they were in a glass-sided elevator or on the 40-yard line. He arched up into Mac's hand, quivering faintly, turned on by the threat of exposure as well as his lover's touch.

Mac unfastened Vic's slacks with his free hand, then slid down the older man's body to take his cock into his mouth, sucking hard as he stroked the base and Vic's balls to get him off quickly. As he sucked, he pulled a tiny packet of lube out of his jacket pocket and managed to tear it open one-handed. He coated two fingers in the slick gel and worked them inside his lover as he blew him, feeling Vic buck at the first touch of a finger against his prostate.

Vic didn't last long under the dual stimulation of Mac's mouth and fingers, and he erupted into his lover's mouth with a moan of pleasure. He lay limp on the floor, watching through heavy-lidded eyes as Mac pulled his slacks off the rest of the way and yanked his own down around his knees.

He moaned happily when Mac immediately settled between his thighs and pressed inside him. He could feel the faint burning sensation as he stretched around the shaft filling him, and he loved it. Still too relaxed from his orgasm to do much, he did manage to spread his legs wider, gasping his satisfaction when Mac sank a little deeper inside him.

Mac groaned, wanting, needing, more, and he hooked his arms under Vic's knees, pulling them up, opening his lover even more to him, sliding a little deeper. "Love you, babe," he gasped, rapidly driving in and out as Vic clenched his muscles around him on every stroke. Already aroused from sucking Vic off, it didn't take him long to come, and he slumped over the other man, licking at his lips.

"Love you too," Vic replied, smiling at him. "But that won't stop me from shooting you if we get caught like this."

Mac chuckled. "Trying to tell me to get the hell off you and let you get dressed?" he asked, letting go of Vic's legs, so he could lay them flat again.

"Well... _yes_!" Vic replied, squirming a little under him, then he yelped when the elevator jerked and started to ascend again. "Fuck!!! Get off me _now_!" He shoved at Mac, both of them gasping a little when Mac pulled out of him.

They frantically pulled on their clothes and straightened their hair, though there was nothing they could do about kiss-swollen lips or satisfied expressions. They managed to get themselves to rights only seconds before the elevator doors opened to reveal a concerned face.

"Are you gentlemen all right? Please accept my apologies for this unfortunate mishap. Your dinner will, of course, be free of charge."

"It's all right; we're fine," Vic replied, then noticed an odd expression on the man's face.

"Er, yes, so I see," the restaurant manager replied, staring over their shoulders at something.

With a sense of impending doom, Vic turned around to see what had attracted his attention. It took him a moment, then he realized that he could see the blimp through the windows and the image on the side of it was a huge headshot of him and Mac kissing, and he blushed. Mac followed his gaze and groaned. Vic darted him a dirty look and warned, "Not a word. Not one single word, Mac."

Mac, no fool, only nodded, knowing that somehow, in Vic's mind, this was all his fault. He followed the other man to their table, then glanced at the menu. He was unable to resist.

"Think I'll skip the appetizer, babe. I already had mine, and it was delicious."

Vic gaped at him and finally burst into laughter, shaking his head. "Why am I even surprised by these things any more?"

"Hey, life with me is never boring," Mac smirked.

"But most definitely photogenic," came the Director's voice


End file.
